Brittany
by angel-of-sunset
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam meet Brittany a girl that have lost her family and friends. How will it go when she wants there help with a hunt?


**AN:/ WELL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEAS REVIEW :D SORRY IF I HAVEN*T SPELLED EVERY THING RIGHT.**

**_WHAT HAPPENS WHEN DEAN AND SAM MEET BRITTANY A GIRL THAT HAVE LOST HER FAMILY AND FREINDS. HOW WILL IT GO WHEN SHE WANTS THERE HELP WITH A HUNT?_**

"Oh no!" a girl screamed out in the bar.

"What's up?" a guy asked her with a big hidden smile.

"Another person has died! And it was my sister's best friend." She started to cry I went over to her and looked at the newspaper. The article was on the front page.

"Excuse me can I get a newspaper?" I asked the lady in the bar.

"Sure." She bent down and got me a newspaper."Here you go."

"Thank you." I took the paper and got out to my black '67 Chevy Impala. Or my baby if you so will call it!

Now I had a case on my butt. Let's see a girl how died. A guy how is happy that she died. Well what's so supernatural about that? Well he maybe is a vampire. And he didn't like that girl.

I took up the newspaper and looked at the article. What…? Wait… She was five? Okay how wants a five year old girl dead? And who kills a five year old, if not a demon?

I started the engine and drove off. I need to find someone that can help me but the last hunter I met tried to kill me. He was a psycho. He thought I was possessed by an evil demon. Just because I go straight to the point and not waiting for an explanation! And so did him. We almost died because of it. And it's not my fault a girl walked in to the hunted house and got killed.

I drove really fast and suddenly a guy was lying in the middle of the street. I almost hit him but I managed to hit the brake before it was too late. I stared at him a long time before I got out of the car.

I bent over and stared at him. He suddenly opened his eyes and his mouth and now I was sure he was a vampire. His teeth were all over his mouth and he grabbed my arm and I felt a hit in my head and suddenly I was on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I screamed out to him.

"Hello sweetie." Ewe he can't call me that. I should have run him over!

"Get of me! I'm warning you! Get off now!" I said between my teeth.

"I don't think so!" He said. He dragged me up and started to walk in to the forest while holding my arm. I tried to sit down but every time I did he just pulled harder.

"Next time you sit down I'm going to carry you! And I mean it!" He said a bit annoyed. Okay, he is not going to carry me. It's too risky.

"Okay okay!" He stopped and looked straight ahead. He listened. I heard a gun shoot. And some blood got on my face and he fell to the ground. Can it be another hunter? A blond guy ran out from behind a tree. He was a really hot. And he was cute too and a big plus was that he is a hunter like me.

"Are you okay?"OMG! He was concerned about me. Aw so sweet.

"Yes I'm fine. I have been thru this a lot of times. But one question, Are you a hunter?" He started to laugh. I think I'm in love.

"That depends are you going to go out with me?"Yes, yes, yes. What a question! But I have to play cool.

"Sure. Now tell me are you a hunter?" If he doesn't answer now I have to get out of here.

"Yes. I and my brother are both hunters." He has a brother! Every hunter I've met was alone and all tried to kill me but that is not my fault. Just because they think I'm a psycho doesn't mean I am.

"Okay. Hi I'm Brittany. I'm also a hunter like you. Are you and your brother working together?" I saw something move behind him. I saw the guy in front of me had a gun. I leaned closer to him and grabbed it and punched him out of the way.

"What the hell are you doing?" I totally ignored him. My sensitive hearing was to really good help for me when I hunted.

"Shut up! Listen!" He looked at me like I was crazy. But I'm use to that by now. I hope he just don't want to kill me jet.

"What? I don't hear anything!" Shit I forgot that he doesn't have the same hearing as me.

"But leave the hearing part to me then!" I saw someone move behind me and I turned around and got a hit on the head again. I fell to the ground and saw a guy stand over me. And a girl.

"Well you look like an easy one to get." The guy over me said. This was it I can't stand this anymore.

"Well we see about that!" The hot guy got behind the vampire girl and cut her head off and an another cute guy got behind the vampire that was over me but the vampire turned around while holding my head between his hands.

"Don't move. Or I will break her neck!" he said. I couldn't help it I started to laugh. "You think it's funny that I'm going to break your neck?"

"I'm laughing because they don't even know me and they wouldn't care if I die. So go ahead kill me but they will hunt you down and kill all of you and then you will see way this is funny for me. Even if I'm a girl I'm a good hunter. I'm just as good as them." I pointed at them and they just gave each other a glare.

"What are you doing?" the hot guy said. Aw he was concerned.

"I'm helping myself to not get killed. And if I do get killed it doesn't matter I don't have any family left anyway." I heard a sound behind them. "RUN!" I screamed out to them.

"What? Why?" the cute guy that had brown hair said.

"It's like five more vampires behind you! Get away! NOW!" Why are they not moving?

"How did you know that?" the vampire said. I burst out in laugh.

"I have a gift. I can hear everything that is in 5m." I tried to move my head.

"Don't move an inch!" He was mad.

"Okay sorry." I looked at the two guys and they whispered to etch other. They talked about me and my powers. What the brown hired guy can see the future.

"You can just say it out loud. I can here you and he can here you." I pointed at the vampire.

"Brittany. That was your name right? When you were little did your mother die?" The hot blond guy asked. What did they want to know about my life now? And how did they know that my mother died when I was little.

"How did you know that? And do you also have powers? Cool!" I shouted out to the brown hired guy.

"Yes the same thing happened to our mom. And yes I have powers too if you want to call them that." The brown haired cute guy said.

"And now I say one thing we are all going to die. Here they come." I pointed to the forest behind them. And I was right. Five vampires walked out from the forest.

"Hi Ben you got food." Good now I got a name at the vampire that hold my head between his hands.

"Hello Ben." I said in my girly voice. I felt the death look in the back of my head. I started to laugh again.

"Put your weapons down!" a guy walked out from the group.

"Is he the leader?" I asked Ben.

"Yes."Why doesn't he give out names?

"What is his name?"I said he whispered it to my ear.

"Carlos." Carlos. Carlos. Why did it seem familiar?

"Thank you Ben. Can you put me down now my neck is starting to hurt? Please?" I said in a sad girly voice.

"Don't let her down!" Carlos said.

"Why Carlos? Wait Carlos. How long have you been a vampire? You're pretty new aren't you? No way! You where my old best friends boyfriend! Wasn't you?" I looked at him closer. Yes it was Him.

"NO!" Carlos screamed out to me.

"Brittany be quiet you can get killed." The blond guy said.

"What are your names?"I asked and pointed to the blond and the brown haired guys.

"I'm Sam." The brown hired guy said.

"And I'm Dean." The hot blond guy said.

"Okay Dean and Sam I can handle this just don't put down your weapons. Okay if you do it you will die." I warned them.

"PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN NOW!" Carlos shouted out.

"You are exactly the same Carlos just care about yourself. You left Lillian just because she didn't do as you said, and you ran away from all of us. I didn't like you from the start but Lillian did so I had to like you because she would be sad if I hated you. So stop this now! Or I will end it in a bad way for both you and me." Why did every one look at me like I'm crazy?

"You don't end anything!" He gave me an evil look.

"O-kay! Carlos chill out stop being so bossy." He went over to me and gave me a slap in the face.

"Oh, my god! You hit like a girl." I laughed so hard by now.

He punched me on my nose and I heard a crack.

"YOU BROKE MY FUKING NOSE!" I screamed out.

"Well you shouldn't say too much then." He snapped his fingers to Ben so he let me down.

"Thank you! Well I have one more thing to say!"I said in a bitchy voice.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Good night. Sleep tight. The sun is almost up so you should go now if you don't want to die. So bye, bye." I waved to them.

"Shit! Come on guys we have to go." He ran off with the vampires close behind him.

"What no kiss on the cheek?" I said to myself. I got a kiss on the cheek. I turned around and Dean stood there.

"Thank you. Vampires are always in such a rush that they forget to give good bye kisses." I rolled my eyes and started to laugh.

"Well you got one from me so good bye." He called his brother to him.

"What are you leaving me already?" I gave them the puppy eyes.

"Yes we are leaving right now." They started to walk.

"Oh so you think I'm a psycho too! Well fine good bye for good." I started to walk to my car that was like 6m from here.

"Yes we do!" Sam said.

"Why, you don't even know me!" I shouted out. And walked with angry steps at him!

"Well you laugh when your life is at stake and you tell already angry vampires they hit like girls. What's wrong with you?" Sam really was making me angry now.

"Like I said the only thing that is driving me foreword is fun. And everyone that means something to me have either died or left me. And I'm sick of people telling me what to do. And all I want is to have a normal life like every other 19 year old girl do. Like have a boyfriend, go to college, get a job, have a home. So don't tell me I'm a psycho. Every hunter that has helped me has wanted to kill me in the end. Do you know what that feels like?" I started to cry.

"No. I don't know what it feels like that everyone wants to kill one. But I had a normal life. And my girlfriend burned up in the ceiling while I looked and couldn't do anything. And our mom and dad are also dead and we don't have any one but each other." I closed my eyes. I heard Dean say to Sam that they should leave.

"Good bye." I started to run to my car. I listened for them but all I heard was that they walked the opposed way. I heard Dean say to me Good bye Brittany we will see each other again.

I got in, in my car and started the engine. I drove to the closest town. I parked the car, but didn't get out of it.

I saw a '67 Chevy Impala just like mine parked beside me. I can't sit in here all day. I got out of the car and went inside a bar.

Oh no! Of course Sam and Dean were inside. And they had a table in the middle. I walked pass them.

"One tequila!" I said to the man in the bar.

"Sure miss." He gave me a glass.

"Can I get the whole bottle?" he gave me a strange look.

"Are you sure?" I gave him the death look. He gave me the whole bottle.

"Thank you!" I saw that Dean looked at me. Well I have to do it some time. I went over to them.

"You were right. We did meet again." I gave a bitchy look to him.

"Well I'm always right." Why does he have to be so cute?

"Sorry!" He said.

"For what?" I asked. He took my nose between his thumb and finger and cracked it to my left. I screamed out in pain.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry but if your nose would heal wrong it would look bad." Well, well.

"Okay just for now! But if you do it again I'll hit you!" I sat down on a chair between them.

"What are you looking at?" I asked Sam.

"Nothing!" He closed the computer.

"Are you still mad?" I poked him on his arm.

"No! I just don't trust you." He gave his brother a glare.

"What I haven't done anything. And I need your help. Can you help me?" I looked at both Sam and Dean.

"With what?" Dean asked.

"There's a girl who have been murdered and she was five. Nothing has been found at the crime scene. No finger prints, nothing. So can you help me?" I closed my hands.

"Yeah sure, why not! Where have she been murdered?" Sam asked.

"Here, like two days ago." I said.

**AN:/ WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEAS REVIEW THANKS ;D**


End file.
